legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Proclamation of Lia Fáil
The Proclamation of Lia Fáil is a Raid Event scheduled to start on October 2, 2017 at 8:00 PM (PST) and end on October 8, 2017 at 7:59 PM (PST). It is the thirty seventh episode of the Dark Stigma story and nineteenth in the Malice Canon storyline. Half-time Reward Calculation Period is at October 4, 2017 from 8:00 PM to 8:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature Changes * 23-PWR UR Ticket as Highest Individual Ranking Reward. * Better animated tickets as High Individual Ranking Reward. * Better tickets as Individual Ranking Reward down to Rank 800. * 5%, 3% and 1% Halloween Barbara UR Ticket as Individual Ranking Reward down to Rank 800. Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Ermidal, Choosing Sides (UR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Tiny Titan Axaya (UR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Dwarven King Solanorth (UR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Calatona the Unifier (UR) Special Evolution Card, Skill works against all Raid Bosses of the event, obtained from the Master of Fate Card Pack Prologue You had come to the land of Androwyna at the behest of Princess Maleyha, leader of the humans. Within the sprawling country lived a diverse population of races: elves, dwarves, orcs, humans, and more. After a tumultuous history, all were able to come together and live in peace. That was until the flames of war were ignited once more, the first in nearly two centuries. The aggressor was the young king of the orcs, Ynudaros, and the conflict he initiated was merely the prologue to a greater scheme to make Androwyna bow to his will. The ultimate goal was to restore the proclamation stone, an enigmatic, inescapable force that once declared the supreme ruler of the country ages ago. Whoever it named would be granted control of the collective might of the country, which was an opportunity the empire was reluctant to forgo. Once word reached their ears, the Lightholders were dispatched to collude with Ynudaros, who readily accepted their offer. This was yet another unprecedented action, as Androwyna had been largely unconcerned with the doings of the empire due to its remoteness and internal strife. It also applied to their involvement in the ongoing hostilities between you and Ildanev. You too preferred not to entangle any more parties than necessary, but it was clear he held no such inhibitions. Therefore, to prevent further complications, you heeded Maleyha's request and joined her alliance. Escorting you and the others to the front line was her one-armed knight, Ermidal. Judging from his bearing, his impediment could hardly be seen as such. He shared the history of Androwyna in an anguished tone during the course of the march. The proclamation stone was supposed to be our salvation but it turned out to be a greater burden than anyone expected. No one knows where it came from or when it first appeared, but it was impossible to resist; those who did met their doom soon after rejecting its decision. So it brought peace for a good while until someone figured out a way to manipulate it... It involved casting a series of spells upon an infant girl with high innate magic power and burying her in the ground. After the sorcery rapidly matured her into adulthood, she would seek out the stone and emerge with it in her grasp. Then, the stone would announce whatever name was imprinted upon the girl's mind, thus giving rise to a false monarch. Word of that heinous method eventually spread, leading all races to attempt having their own ruler chosen. Besides the natural controversy caused by rapidly shifting leaders, failures in the manipulation process were numerous. Sometimes the buried woman would emerge empty-handed -- if she emerged at all -- and become an uncontrollable threat. As year after turbulent year passed, the elf queen who ruled two hundred years ago, Calatona, brought the turmoil to an end. Rather than claim authority for herself, she forged a peace treaty with the other races which later became known as the Edict of Unity. First, the land's magicians sealed away the proclamation stone. Then, regular elections were called to decide which ruler among Androwyna's races should reign over all. Additionally, it established an academy meant to educate the heirs of each clan in justice and mutual effort. In this way, the bonds between groups strengthened and unrest declined, ushering in a golden era of peace. That was until Ynudaros launched his revolt. I must say, he is the last one I imagined would do such a terrible thing. Maleyha, riding beside Ermidal, was also morose. She was to remain close to Ermidal whenever possible; her magic provided him with a replacement arm for battles. Perhaps it was a result of this that their deep love for each other was evident. She had also attended the institution established by the Edict of Unity, Muneimos Academy, along with Ermidal. An exception was made for the sake of the shy Maleyha's well being despite his common lineage. As a result, he was shunned by most of the other classmates, but the then-prince Ynudaros befriended him and Maleyha. However, it was the close bonds they formed that made the current situation all the more bewildering and painful. Ynudaros has broken the Edict of Unity and is attempting to use that underhanded method upon the restored proclamation stone. His belligerence was extremely recent, the outcome of a witch called Mayerdo placing such ideas in his head. It was also said she had already buried a child by the name of Lia Fáil to control the stone. Should the grown child emerge with the stone and it name Ynudaros as ruler, there was little doubt the empire would leverage that to their benefit. With a heart full of determination, you marched onwards to the battlegrounds. Epilogue It seemed the raging battle would not conclude for yet some time. That was until a sudden tremor brought a brief pause to the fighting. Before the startled soldiers could resume, a noble voice resounded loud and clear: the proclamation of Lia Fáil's stone. However, rather than the orc king, it was a humble knight that was chosen as ruler of Androwyna. Ynudaros , controlling the stone's will, apparently wished for his friend to wield that privilege. It was the very same friend who had plunged a sword into his breast moments earlier. ...... Why... Why?! The blue-armed knight repeated the same question to the wounded comrade at his feet. The conflict was settled. This much was expected, for the allied human forces had slowly claimed the advantage; even the appearance of the witch Mayerdo could not avert it. Soon, your party reached Ynudaros. You and Salvador held off the Lightholders while he and Ermidal crossed blades. A fierce duel unfolded until the orc king seemed to drop his guard. Enraptured in the heat of battle, Ermidal failed to stop his arm -- the very one given to him by Princess Maleyha after losing in a battle against Ynudaros' kind -- and his sword struck a fatal blow. Why... Why?! Ermidal still could not comprehend his old classmate's actions. Mayerdo, also fallen in battle, was presumed to have been the instigator in restoring the stone and elevating the status of the orcs. Should Ynudaros have reigned over Androwyna, not only would the land fall into chaos, but it would offer the empire an opportunity to harness its might for their own ends. Therefore, Ermidal strove to defeat his friend before the stone could speak. Yet as Ynudaros stood, arms spread wide and stained in his own blood, he spoke in a weak yet reassured voice before collapsing: Lia Fáil. Tell the stone that the one worthy of ruling Androwyna is the man before me. A brave warrior and wise friend... Ermidal. Before anyone could be shocked by his words, the rumbling began. The stone pulsed with light as Lia Fáil lifted it over her head. Her will and voice fused with its own, and the appointed name echoed across the land. As if in response, chanting swelled from all corners of Androwyna: "Glory to King Ermidal." ...... Why? Why...? The overwhelmed Ermidal continued to demand a response from his dying ally. Finally, Ynudaros complied. The book holding that forbidden art has been burned. Lia Fáil is now an ordinary creature. See to her care, my friend. Then, he breathed no more. He did it all for you -- you and your princess. Salvador had also noticed the same contradictions you did.Ynudaros' words provided the missing piece in his master plan. It was not Mayerdo who was using him, but vice-versa. He knew of the orcs' begrudging acceptance of the Edict of Unity and the stubborn extremists who presented a constant threat. By restoring the stone, their obedience would be ensured. Then by destroying all record of the stone-manipulating arts, it would be much easier to prevent sham leaders from being named. Moreover, the naming of Ermidal as king meant he was now nobility, and he could wed Maleyha with no opposition from the orthodox royals. As precarious and painful as it was, he realized staging a mock revolt was the only way to accomplish all of his goals and achieve a perfect, lasting peace. It was a sacrifice of true love. Love for you, Princess Maleyha... and Androwyna. Elimval whispered as if reluctant to disturb the solemn silence. Seeing their leader defeated, the orc soldiers dispersed. The Lightholders likewise recognized their disadvantage and retreated. Then, the new king lifted the remains of his friend in his arms while Maleyha sobbed. ...... The empire's plans had been thwarted. The memory of the noble Ynudaros and his deep affection was seared into the minds of you and all of Androwyna. King Ermidal and his betrothed Maleyha pledged their support to you and the other anti-imperial forces. Heartened by the knowledge of further aid when the final conflict neared, you continued on your journey. Chapters/Quests * Energy Raid Bosses Rewards Daily Ranking= Daily Ranking |-|Half-Time= Half-Time |-|Final Rankings= Final Rankings |-|Raid Boss Repels= Raid Boss Repels |-|Guild Ranking= Guild Ranking |-|Guild Repels= Guild Repels Category:Raid Events Category:Malice Canon Category:The Proclamation of Lia Fáil